


Wedding

by MarshalCommand



Series: Grimmons [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gayness, Grimmons, M/M, Wedding, gay fluff, grif and simmons deserve happiness, modernworldau, sarge is simmons' dad because I do what I want, simmons has a gay breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalCommand/pseuds/MarshalCommand
Summary: Grif and Simmons get ready to finally tie the not, but of course things turn to chaos when the guests arrive.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Series: Grimmons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wedding

Grif leaned against the doorway, grinning as he watched Simmons attempting to straighten his tie. "Let me help." He said, walking into the room and over to his soon-to-be husband. 

"Isn't it bad luck to see me?" Simmons mumbled, blushing from embarrassment at needing help. 

"That's brides in their wedding dress, and last I checked you aren't wearing one. Which is a shame really, you'd look lovely in a dress." Grif flirted and Simmons blushed darkly. Grif finished with the tie and smiled at him. "You look lovely." Simmons blushed even darker and adjusted his glasses. 

"I could say the same about you. You're more special then relativity." Simmons flirted. Grif snorted and smiled. 

"You're such a nerd." Grif commented, though his cheeks were blushed red. 

"Yes, but I'm your nerd." 

"Yes you are." Grif replied, leaning in to kiss Simmons only to be interrupted by knocking on the door. "We're busy." He huffed as the door swung open. 

"Grif! You're not supposed to be in here! Go back to your own dressing room!" Donut huffed, pushing at Grif to make him move away from Simmons. Grif rolled his eyes and smiled as he started walking. 

"Alright, alright, I'm going Donut, geez." Grif laughed. 

"Oh hey Donut, who all is here so far?" Simmons asked.

"Just Caboose, Kaikaina, and Lopez so far." Donut replied and Simmons nodded, looking saddened. Grif sighed a bit, he knew Simmons was worried his father figure wasn't going to show up due to his massive hatred of Grif. He loathed the man himself so he wasn't that upset about him not showing, but he knew Simmons wanted him to be there. Grif would have gone to comfort Simmons had Donut not shut the door the moment Grif was out of the room. He sighed and went back to his own dressing room, unsurprised to find his sister in there. 

"Heeey Grif." Kaikaina said, smiling at him. He hesitantly smiled back, knowing she was likely already drunk and would cause a scene or she would just pass out during the ceremony. He hoped for the later option, and despite all the trouble she would get into, he'd love her no matter what. She is his sister after all. 

"Hey sis." Grif replied, checking in the mirror to ensure his tux was still looking crisp and clean. "Did you bring that date you were telling me about?" 

"Nah, we broke up." She replied. 

"Oh, so sorry to hear that." Grif said, trying his best to keep his relief out of his tone. He had hated the guy and thought his sister could do much better. 

"Eh, it's alright. But I mean look at you! You're getting married and everything!" 

"I know." 

"I never thought you'd get married." 

"Yeah..me either." Grif replied, smiling a bit at the thought of how things had changed so much since he'd met Simmons. 

"I really am happy for you Grif." Kaikaina said and Grif glanced over at her, smiling a full real smile. 

"Thanks sis, that means a lot." Grif replied. "Now, I'm going out to see if anyone else has shown up yet, please don't drink too much." He said before leaving the room. He walked through the halls of the small building they'd rented out before stepping outside. There was a small stone path that lead up to where the chairs for the guests were all set up with the view of the ocean just behind the small stand they'd set up for Grif and Simmons to stand on. A few guests milled about, looking over at him and congratulating him on the event to soon take place. 

They were having the wedding at sundown so the light from the dying sun could cast them in hues of red and orange, Grif and Simmons' colors, and so they would be able to have their first dance out under the light of the stars. 

"Hey Grif!" Someone shouted and Grif looked over to see Tucker walking over, Church and Washington following behind him. 

"Hey man, glad you could make it." Grif greeted. 

"Of course, after seeing you two so oblivious to your own love for years I wouldn't miss it." Tucker replied. 

"Yeah, you two were so obviously gay for each other." Church commented as a way of greeting. 

"I agree." Wash commented. Grif chuckled and shook his head. 

"Hey has Sarge showed up at all?" Tucker asked, looking around. Grif shook his head. 

"No, and as much as I don't want him here, I know Simmons will be crush if he doesn't show." 

"Pretty mean of him to abandon Simmons like that just because he doesn't like you." Wash replied. 

"Oh he hates my guts, I think he'd like to see me dead, but I do hope he has some sense of feeling something for someone other than himself to have the sense to show up for Simmons." Grif replied. He went around, talking with other guests for a while until it was time to start the wedding. Sarge still hadn't shown up and Grif knew Simmons was going to be really upset. 

Grif made his way up to the small stage and watched as Donut soon came to stand with him. The moment Donut had heard Grif and Simmons were engaged he'd pleaded for them to let him be the one to marry them. After a few months of begging they'd given in and allowed him to get ordained so he could marry them. Grif turned to look at the building as the doors opened and Simmons walked out. 

He was the only thing Grif could see and he smiled a true and genuine smile as Simmons got on stage across from him. Simmons glanced out over the crowd, seeming to deflat a bit when he noticed his father figure wasn't there. Grif mouth an 'It'll be okay' at Simmons who smiled thankfully back at him. Grif reached out and took Simmons hands in his own as they both turned their heads to look at Donut. 

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to-" Donut began only to be interrupted by music. Grif and Simmons shared a glance before an all terrain vehicle came carrening around the side of the building, nearly crashing into the guests' seating area before coming to a stop. Everyone watched as Sarge hopped out of the vehicle and marched towards the stage. 

"Sarge what the fuck?!" Grif shouted at him, annoyed by the chaos. 

"Simmons!" Sarge snapped, ignoring Grif entirely. "I can't believe you'd marry this lazy ass." 

"Sarge, stop this, I love Grif and nothing will change that. I'm marrying him." 

"Sarge, can't you just let Simmons be happy." Grif snapped. Sarge looked between the two of them for a few moments before grumbling unhappily and going to take a seat in one of the chairs. Grif gave Simmons a look that seemed to read 'Really? You had to have him here?' before they started everything back up. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union between Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons." Donut began. "These two wish to unit themselves in the bonds of marraige, love everlasting, the ultimate sign of union, the-" 

"Donut we get it, move on." Grif interrupted. Donut pouted a bit and moved on, having both Grif and Simmons recite their vows after him before asking them both to speak the vows they'd written. 

"Grif, I have loved you for such a long time and you complete me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and know that we belong together, no matter what life will throw at us." Simmons said with a bright smile. 

"Simmons, you can be a nerd sometimes, but now you're my nerd. I love you always and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you because you complete me and I wouldn't have it any other way." Grif said, smiling brightly as well. 

"Now, should anyone object, please say so now or forever hold your peace." Donut said. Sarge opened his mouth to speak. 

"Shut the fuck up Sarge!" Simmons snapped. Sarge closed his mouth and huffed.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." Donut said as Grif pulled Simmons close and kissed him, putting every ounce of love he felt into the kiss. Simmons returned the kiss, putting just as much passion behind it. Everyone cheered for them, even Sarge cheered a bit. Grif and Simmons eventually broke apart from the kiss and held hands as they went over to cut the cake. 

By the time their first dance together rolled around, everyone, including Sarge, was having a good time, laughing and smiling. 

"Care to dance husband?" Grif asked, holding out his hand towards Simmons. Simmons blushed and took his hand as both went over to the small dance floor. Grif held him close as they began to dance. They weren't really paying attention to the song being played, rather they were just enjoying being close to one another. 

"I love you Grif." Simmons said, pressing his forehead up against his now husband's. 

"I love you too Simmons, I always will." Grif replied. They both kissed and continued to dance under the stars well into the night, both happy to finally be united together forever.


End file.
